Unzertrennlich Die Macht der Liebe & Freundschaft
by Saffiron
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr bricht an. Die 9 Freunde wissen noch nicht was auf sie zukommt. Doch egal was passiert ihre Freundschaft scheint unzerstörbar zu sein und sie werden kennenlernen wie stark eine Mischung aus Liebe und Freundschaft sein kann.
1. Prolog: Die Versöhnung

**Halli Hallo!**

**Hier mein erster veröffentlichter Fan Fic. Bitte schreibt viele Reviews um mich anzuspornen.**

**Rated: M! Ja das hat einen Grund, soll ja auch etwas prickelnder werden ;)**

**Noch anzumerken wär, ihr wisst es bestimmt schon:**

**Großteil der Charaktere und Schauplätze sind alles JKR Eigentum. Es sind auch welche von mir dabei, ihr werdet es bestimmt erkennen **

**Und nun fangt an :)**

_Saffiron--_

* * *

Es war die letzte Schulwoche vor den Winterferien im 6. Schuljahr. Als plötzlich ein Schrei durch die Hallen ging. 

„POTTER!" schrie Lily. Sie war leicht errötet und das Rot der Wut mischte sich hinzu. James stand vor ihr. Ein großer Handabdruck auf seiner Wange. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, sein lächeln war verschwunden.

„WIESO? WARUM?" schrie sie immer noch und atmete tief.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich dich wirklich gern hab Lily. All die Jahre hab ich dich nur geärgert weil ich es süß fand wenn du sauer bist. Können wir nicht einfach aufhören uns zu hassen? Ich will mit dir befreundet sein, und will mich nicht mehr mit dir streiten"

Sie fasste sich wieder und fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort „Potter… weißt du überhaupt was du grad getan hast? Tu…. Tu mir einen gefallen… UND VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEN AUGEN!" „Lily, … es war wirklich nur Freundschaftlich" „James… bitte"

James machte sich auf den Weg, nicht bewusst was gerade geschehen war. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam warteten Sirius, Remus und Peter schon auf ihn.

„Und Prongs wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Sirius neugierig

„Wie es gelaufen ist?" er machte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, setzte sich in den Sessel und legte den Kopf in die Hände. „Es sollte doch nur eine Versöhnung werden, und was mach ich daraus? Oh Man! Was ist nur in mich gefahren."

„Prongs?" meldete sich Remus „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Wie vereinbart hatten wir uns getroffen, wir verstanden uns ja in letzter Zeit immer besser und wie gesagt wollt ich mich mit ihr versöhnen. Versteht ihr nur VERSÖHNEN! Oh Gott…"

Sie saßen eine Zeit lang still da als James wieder anfing.

„Wir standen da, alleine. Ich wollte nur sagen: „Lily, komm lass uns Freunde sein." Aber… sie sah so schön aus und wir waren alleine. Wir waren uns so nah… und dann hab ich sie geküsst. Ich wollte es nicht es ist einfach so passierte!" Er presste seinen Kopf stärker in seine Hände.

„Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte Remus weiter.

„Sie hat mir eine geklatscht und geschrieen… ich bin so ein Vollidiot" er machte einen noch gequälteren Gesichtsausdruck

„Prongs, jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein! Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so. Du wurdest doch schon so oft von Lily angeschrieen und du wurdest auch noch nicht zum ersten Mal geklatscht!" sagte, zu aller Verwunderung, Peter.

„Danke Peter, aber… es war was anderes. Lily schreit mich immer an aber das war etwas Ernstes. Das hat einfach die Grenze gesprengt. Ich bin zu weit gegangen" Er schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sich wieder in seinen Händen.

Remus lag noch etwas auf der Zunge doch er behielt es für sich, der Zustand von James war zu schrecklich.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lily stand immer noch im Gang. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen was gerade eben passiert ist. Da war sie endlich bereit sich mit James zu versöhnen und er stand nur da und küsste sie.

Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz.

„James… Oh nein… was hab ich getan" flüsterte sie leise.

Sie spürte eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlaufen. ‚_Was ist nur mit mir los?_ ' Sie wollte nur noch weg von diesem Ort, aber sie wusste nicht wohin. Sie rannte einige Korridore entlang und blieb dann endlich stehen. Sie lehnte sich an ein riesengroßes Kirchenfenster und rutsche langsam daran hinab bis sie auf dem Boden saß, die Beine angewinkelt und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Die Tränen liefen nun ununterbrochen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie schluchzte laut im Gang. ‚_Oh James… es tut mir Leid. Ich habe einfach überreagiert. Ich war einfach zu geschockt von deinem Kuss. Oh Gott ich muss ihn so verletzt haben, und das ohne Grund, er war doch in diesem Augenblick wie ausgewechselt. Nichts mehr von dem arroganten , egoistischen und selbstsicheren Frauenheld. Er war so sanft… und genau das hat mich so geschockt. In den letzten Wochen war er so unausgesprochen nett und freundlich. Ich glaube er hat es wirklich ernst gemeint mit dieser Freundschaft. ' _Sie zitterte leicht und gab sich ihren Tränen völlig hin.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Dennis kam gerade den Jungenschlafsaal herunter als er James sah. „James? Alles in Ordnung?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf legte seine Hand auf Dennis Schulter und erklärte ihm wie es abgelaufen war. „Hey Prongs… komm wieder hoch. Ich glaube nicht dass es wirklich so schlimm ist. " „Leute, ich danke euch wirklich allen. Aber ich glaube ich hab es vollkommen versaut. Ich dachte wirklich ich krieg das wenigsten mit der Freundschaft hin… aber ich hab es nicht…" Sein Blick wurde wässrig. Und um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen verschränkte er die Arme und legte seinen Kopf darauf.

Sirius zog Dennis rüber zu Remus und Peter.

„Leute, es wird Zeit, das wir Marauder etwas tun. Ihr seht wie schlecht es Prongs geht" sagte Sirius ernst.

„Du hast Recht, Pad. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass es Lily nicht so gemeint hat. Ich werde gleich mit James reden. Jemand muss sie suchen gehen. Sie ist bestimmt am Boden zerstört." sagte Remus nicht minder ernst. „Pad übernimm du das. Wir bleiben bei James."

Schon war Sirius mit der Karte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Man hörte noch ein leises „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"

Remus wandte sich zu James.

„Prongs?" er bekam ein kurze nicken von James

„Ich glaube, Lily ist nicht sauer auf dich."

„Ach ja? Und wie erklärst du dir dann die Situation" sagte er etwas gereizt.

„Nun ja ich glaube oder besser wir glauben, das Lily nur geschockt war. Stell dir doch mal vor, du warst die letzten Jahre nur ein Frauenheld. Du hast deine Partner ständig gewechselt. Zudem hast du Lily immer nach einem Date gefragt als du gerade mit jemand anders Schluss gemacht hast und sie wütend gemacht, weil du es süß fandest. Sie fand dich arrogant und egoistisch" Er legte eine kleine Pause ein „Und jetzt, in den letzten Wochen hast du dich von Grund auf geändert. Warst immer freundlich und nett, zu allen. Hast aufgehört willkürlich Leute auf den Gängen zu verhexen. Und hattest bestimmt schon seit über 6 Monaten keine Freundin mehr. Das hat sie schon verwirrt." Er machte wieder eine kleine Pause. „Und dann, willst du dich mit ihr endgültig versöhnen, und du küsst sie. Das gab ihr den Rest. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt über den neuen James. Und deshalb hat sie so reagiert. Sie ist nicht sauer auf dich, sondern weiß nicht was passiert ist, James. Und ehrlich gesagt wir wissen es auch nicht. Wir haben nur unsere kleine Vermutung. James? Du liebst Lily wirklich oder? " Peter, Remus und Dennis nickten und schauten gespannt auf James

„Ich glaube man kann sich wirklich keine besseren Freunde wünschen…" fing er an „Wisst ihr… Ja. Ich bin in Lily verliebt. Anfangs dachte ich es wäre nur meine ganz eigene „Herausforderung" sie war abweisen und ich dachte wenn ich sie rum bekomme hätte ich alles erreicht. Doch alles änderte sich… Ich verliebte mich immer mehr in sie und konnte es jetzt einfach nicht mehr. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr ärgern und nerven… Deshalb beschloss ich mein Macho-Getue aufzugeben und entschied mich für eine Freundschaft, aus der vielleicht mal mehr werden könnte. Doch ihr seht ja was ich hinbekommen habe. Ich hab alles vernichtet! "

„Das glauben wir aber überhaupt nicht" meldete sich Peter zu Wort „Hast du Moony gerade nicht zugehört? Du wirst schon sehen es wird sich alles klären!" Remus und Dennis nickten.

„Danke Leute, aber erzählt bloß niemandem etwas darüber, außer Sirius." sagte James, stand auf und umarmte die 3.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sirius schaute auf die Marauder's Map und erblickte den kleinen Punkt mit dem Namen: Lily Evans. 3.Stock.

Er rannte los die Treppen runter in den 3. Stock und bog in einen Korridor ein. Jetzt hörte er ein leises schluchzen. Er ging langsam den Korridor entlang und entdeckte am Ende eine zitternde und heulende Gestalt am Boden. Er ging auf sie zu „Lily?" sagte er leise. Sie rührte sich nicht

„Lily?" sagte er wieder leise und ging langsam in die Hocke. Lily schaute hoch und erblickte das Gesicht von Sirius Black. „Oh Sirius" schluchzte sie. Sirius nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an seine Brust. „Lily, kleine? Was ist los?" Sie ließ sich Zeit und drückte sich fest an Sirius. „Oh Sirius, ich… ich war so gemein zu James." Wieder liefen ihre Tränen. „Weißt du er hat sich so stark geändert in diesem Schuljahr. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben. Er behandelte mich wirklich lieb. Viele seiner schlechten Eigenschaften waren wie weggeblasen. Dann kam er mit Versöhnung. Ich war zwar richtig verwirrt aber habe mich mächtig gefreut. Aber es ist so anders gekommen. Als er mich küsste… ich war einfach nur Baff, total verwirrt. Und ich hab einfach die Kontrolle verloren…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon liefen wieder ihre Tränen über die Wange auf Sirius Robe. „Er muss mich bestimmt hassen…"

Sirius strich ihr sanft durch das Haar.

„Lily… ich glaube… nein, ich weiß das er dich nicht hasst." Flüsterte er ihr zu. „Komm lass uns zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen." Sirius merkte wie der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel sich in seiner Tasche rührte. Er tröstet Lily immer noch und zog den Spiegel heraus.

Er blickte in das Gesicht von Dennis. Und hörte ihm gespannt zu, Lily bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er nickte und wandte sich wieder an Lily „Lass uns etwas rausgehen, okay?" Sie nickte leicht. Zusammen begaben sie sich auf die Ländereien in Richtung See. Es war tiefster Winter der See war zugefroren, aber an manchen Stellen noch rissig. Der Mond spiegelte sich in dem hellweißen Schnee. Sie standen zusammen am Pier als sich Sirius an Lily richtete „Kleine? Ich muss dich leider kurz alleine lassen, geht das in Ordnung." Sie nickte und lächelte endlich wieder „Sirius, danke. Danke für alles, ich bin froh dich zu haben!" Er nickte ihr sanft zu und verschwand Richtung Schloss.

Sie stand alleine da. Ihre Tränen waren bereits getrocknet. Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Boden und starrte gen Himmel. Es war schon dunkel und der Mond zeigte sich mit der Hälfte seiner Pracht. Sie konnte die Sterne strahlen sehen und legte sich langsam in den weichen Schnee. Sie bemerkte nicht wie kalt er war, bemerkte sie überhaupt noch etwas? Sie versank langsam in Gedanken und merkte wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, als sie plötzlich mehrere Stimmen hörte. „Sirius?" flüsterte sie leise doch bekam keine Antwort.

„Leute was soll ich hier draußen? Es ist verdammt nochmal kalt und in der Stimmung bin ich auch nicht. Also lasst uns wieder reingehen." Sagte eine zornige aber noch immer traurige Stimme.

„Prongs, du gehst jetzt sofort da runter! Es hat seinen Grund" hörte sie Dennis Curtis sagen.

„Ist ja schon okay, da kann ich wenigsten nachdenken" James schlenderte in Richtung See und Dennis verschwand mit dem Rest wieder im Schloss.

„Und jetzt? Soll ich mich wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit im See versenken?" hörte Lily die traurige Stimme. Sie erkannte wer es war und setzte sich auf. Dort kam James angelaufen, langsam und vorsichtige Schritte, da auch er den Nachthimmel beobachtete. „Ich verdammter Idiot." Fluchte er leise „Ich hab es voll vermasselt. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich wollte doch erstmal nur eine Freundschaft und jetzt? Jetzt hab ich gar…" er stoppte mitten in seinem gemurmel als er die Gestalt auf den Boden bemerkte. Sie sah wunderschön im Mondlicht aus. „Lily?" eine lange Zeit sagten sie beide nichts. „Ähm… L… ich… tut… Ich geh wohl besser wieder…" sagte er mit langsamer und trauriger Stimme und machte kehrt. „James? Bitte warte" sagte Lily leise. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Lily wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, doch sie wusste das sie sich entschuldigen musste. Sie stand auf und rannte mit großen Schritten auf James zu und breitete ihre Arme aus. Als sie James erreichte umarmte sie ihn so fest, das sie ihn fast umwarf doch er hielt sich. „L..Lily?"Stammelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Psst, James. Sag nichts. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Weißt du, wegen vorhin. Ich…. James… ich war einfach so schrecklich verwirrt. Du hast dich so verändert, im Guten Sinne. Du warst wie umgetauscht. Freundlich und Nett. Kaum noch egoistisch und selbstverliebt. Du hast dich für andere eingesetzt. Du hast dich mir gegenüber netter verhalten als in den letzten Jahren insgesamt. Und ich muss dir sagen, das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich war glücklich, glücklicher als jemals zuvor in Hogwarts und doch hatte ich Angst. Und als wir dann im Korridor standen und du mich küsstest… da… ging es einfach mit mir durch. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid James… ich wollte das nicht aber ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, nicht wo du dich so verändert hast, mir zu liebe." Er drückte Lily fest an sich „Nein, Lily. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen. Warum ich dich geküsst habe weiß ich nicht…" Doch er wusste es ganz genau. Diese 3 kurzen Worte waren schwieriger auszusprechen als er sich jemals vorstellen konnte. Sie steckten ihm im Hals und belasteten ihn. Doch er wagte sich nicht sie auszusprechen. Er konnte es nicht. „Ich weiß nur, das mir eine Freundschaft mit dir jetzt wichtiger als alles ist und…" Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen „Ruhig James… du kennst meine Antwort glaub ich mehr als alles andere." Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die Stelle auf der sie ihm eine verpasst hatte und strich sanft darüber. „Lass uns bitte einfach noch stehen bleiben, es ist gerade so schön." Er nickte, legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und strich mit einer Hand durch ihr seidenes, dunkelrotes Haar. Sie strich weiter über seine Wange und spürte wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, die sich in James Robe auflösten. Es waren Tränen der Freude. Beide vergaßen die Kälte und waren einfach nur Glücklich.

Seit diesem Augenblick hatten sich ein spezielles Band zwischen Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dennis, Ada, Eleanor und Nelly entwickelt. Die 9 waren seit diesem Augenblick unzertrennlich. Sie verbrachten die Ferien zusammen und lernten sich alle gegenseitig besser kennen. Dies war eine spezielle Freundschaft die nie zu zerbrechen drohte.

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt so gefallen. Da es schon so viele Fic's gab mit wie der Streit zwischen den zwei endete usw. Hab ich mich entschlossen das bei mir ****nur in einem Kapitel zu erklären.**

**Reviewt bitte! Nächstes Chapter kommt in den nächsten 2 Tagen da werden auch die Unbekannten noch erläutert **

**Positive als auch Negative Kritik ist gern gesehen. Ihr könnt mir dadurch nur helfen es besser zu machn ;)**

**Eine Frage noch vorweg. Ist das Kapitel lang genug? Und sollte die nächsten länger werden? Oder passt das so?**

_Saffiron--_


	2. Kapitel 1: Der merkwürdige Traum

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**So früher wie geplant kommt jetzt Kapitel 1 **

**Hab es noch etwas umgeschrieben.**

**Und bitte vergesst nicht mir bitte, bitte Reviews zu schreiben ob ihr es mögt oder nicht. Wär euch sehr dankbar :)**

**Aber jetzt halt ich euch nicht mehr auf, hoffe es gefällt euch!**

**Viel Spaß!**

_Saffiron--_

Edit: Der Prolog ist nicht der hier genannte Traum! Was im Prolog steht ist wirklich passiert und zwar im 6. Schuljahr, die eigentliche spielt jetzt im 7. Jahr weiterlesen und ihr findet den Traum :) Danke an Milli1302!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Merkwürdiger Traum. 

„LILY! AUFSTE­HEN!" kam es von unten gerufen.

Lily, die gemütlich in ihrem Bett lag, zog die Decke über ihren Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Einige Minuten später jedoch:

„LILY JANE EVANS, KÖNNTEST DU BITTE ENDLICH MAL AUFSTEHEN!" es war eher eine Anweisung als eine Frage.

Lily seufzte, stand langsam auf und brummte: Nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen kann man hier…."

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. 12:14 Uhr

‚_Was war den das für ein verrückter Traum heute?' _dachte sie kurz nach aber verdrängte es aber schnell wieder. _‚Lieber nicht daran denken.' _

„Ist doch noch so früh am Tag…" murmelte sie müde vor sich hin und gähnte herzhaft.

Als sie an ihrem Spiegel vorbei kam, schaute sie sich selbst an. "Merlin, Lily du siehst wieder schrecklich aus…" sagte sie zu sich selbst. Ihre langen dunkelroten Haare waren leicht verzaust. Sie ging sich mit der Hand durch die Haare um sie wenigstens etwas ordentlicher aussehen zu lassen, was ihr aber nicht gelang „Ich freu mich schon auf die Dusche."  
Sie hob langsam ihr rosa, dünnes Nachthemd und schaute an sich hinab. An ihren runden, knackigen Brüsten vorbei zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Dann zog sie mit der anderen Hand ihren Slip nach vorne und sah an ihrem Venushügel vorbei runter zu ihren Füßen. „Super Sommer! Bin ja richtig schön braun geworden, überall." Sie lachte kurz auf, richtete sich wieder hin und blickte in ihre eigenen smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie war beliebt in der Schule aber nicht nur wegen ihres Aussehens sondern auch wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit. Sie war niedlich, manchmal schüchtern doch meistens freundlich und liebenswürdig. Doch auch wegen ihrer leichten Reizbarkeit und ihres feurigen Temperaments war sie bekannt.

Sie seufzte noch einmal und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

„Guten Morgen Lily, kann man auch schon wach sein?" begrüßte sie ihre Mutter  
„Morgen Mom tut mir leid aber ich hatte eine unruhige Nacht. Außerdem ist doch heut der letzte Tag wo ich richtig ausschlafen kann!" meckerte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch „Morgen geh ich doch wieder nach Hogwarts, das letzte Schuljahr" setzte sie, etwas traurig hinzu  
„Ich weiß, mein Schatz aber du musst ja noch alles packen" sagte Judy, strich ihr einen Toast mit Marmelade und stellte es vor ihre Tochter. „Alles Okay mit dir?" fragte Judy als sie in das Gedankenversunkene Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah.  
„Ja Mom, danke. Hatte nur einen komischen Traum." sagte sie leicht Abwesend.

‚_Wirklich merkwürdig…Warum hab ich so etwas verrücktes geträumt?_'  
‚_Warum verrückt, Lily?_' sagte eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf  
‚_Das war doch schon immer dein innigster Wunsch._'

„Na, wenn das alles ist aber es muss ja bestimmt was „aufregendes" gewesen sein, so wie du aussiehst" lachte sie.  
„MOM!" rief sie empört.  
Judy lacht herzhaft „Na ist doch wahr schau dich doch an!"  
„Ach Mom glaub mir es war ein ganz harmloser Traum." lächelte sie.  
„Gut, wenn du das sagst" sagte Judy und begann mit dem Abwasch.

Lily war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken

‚_Dieser Traum macht mir schon etwas Angst…_' dachte sie und ging in Gedanken ihren Traum durch.

Da stand sie wieder auf der Wiese voll mit Lilien, eine traumhafte Aussicht. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um Lily, die Hände sanft um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Eine leidenschaftliche Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Lily, Ich liebe dich". Sie wurde mit sanfter Gewalt an die Person herangezogen. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand nach hinten und spürte weiche, verwuschelte, schwarze Haare. Dazu eine Brille mit runden Gläsern. weiche Haut, als sie seine Wangen berührte. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine, drückte leicht zu und drehte sich um. Sie blickte in haselnussbraune Augen und in ein Lächeln das sie zum schmelzen brachte. Sie blickte in das Gesicht von James Potter.

‚_James? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…oder etwa doch? Kann es wirklich sein?  
__Ich häng zwar mit ihm und den anderen Maraudern rum und hab ihn auch echt gern aber für ihn etwas empfinden?'  
_‚_Stell die Frage nicht mir, stell sie deinem Herzen'  
_‚_Du bist so verdammt witzig…'_

Judy riss sie aus ihren Gedanken „Willst du heute nichts essen, Schatz?" sie beäugte den immer noch vollen Teller.  
„Was? Wie?" antwortete Lily als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
„Ist wirklich alles okay? Oder war der Traum doch aufregender als ich denk?" lachte Judy wieder  
„Ich denke es war ein schöner Traum" sie schaute ihre Mutter leicht lächelnd an. „Sei mir nicht böse aber darüber kann ich gerade noch nicht reden. Wo ist eigentlich Dad?" setzte sie hinzu.  
„Er ist im Garten in der Hängematte, er muss ja morgen auch wieder arbeiten gehen. Und ist kein Problem, mein Schatz." Lächelte sie zurück  
„Ich geh mal raus zu Dad" sagte sie, schlang ihren Toast hinunter und war schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Es war ein wundervoller, sonniger Tag.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Morgen Dad!" sagte sie und umarmte ihren Vater der gemütlich in der Hängematte lag.  
„Morgen, kleine!" und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie. „Außerdem musst du mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben, dass ich klein bin" funkelte sie scherzhaft ihren Vater an.  
Desmond lachte „Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Ich schwöre auch, ich meine damit nicht deine Größe du bist und bleibst einfach meine kleine. Daran müsstest du dich doch schon gewöhnt haben." grinste er „Mir geht es gut, danke! Muss ja wenigstens noch meinen letzten Tag Urlaub genießen, und dir?"  
„Auch gut, nur was komisches geträumt." sprach sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, das sieht man dir an aber dass es kein schlechter Traum war sieht man auch." lachte er ihr zu  
„DAD! Du bist wirklich wie Mom!" klagte sie scherzhaft.  
„Ja, Mom ist einfach was besonderes. Man muss sie lieben. Aber ganz ehrlich, hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut?" grinst er wieder  
Sie wollte schon wieder etwas entgegnen, als Judy raus kam, ihren Mann küsste und sich auf ihn saß „Sie rückt eh nicht mit der Sprache raus, Desmond. Aber sie meinte es wäre etwas Schönes gewesen." „Vielleicht ihr neuer Freund." Und beide lachten aber sahen dann ihre Tochter fröhlich an.  
„Nein, es war NICHT mein neuer Freund" sagte sie leicht giftig. ‚_Oder etwas doch?_' sie verdrängte ihren Gedanken wieder.  
„Lily, Schatz. Du kannst uns doch wirklich alles erzählen" grinste Desmond und lag seine Arme um seine Frau.  
„Oh man zusammen seid ihr beiden noch schlimmer!" sagte Lily und rollte mit den Augen. "Aber ich hab mich ja schon längst daran gewöhnt und ich kann nur froh sein solche Eltern zu haben." Sie umarmte liebevoll beide „Und bevor ihr mich noch weiter aufziehen könnt geh ich mich richten, hab euch Lieb." grinste sie den beiden zu und verschwand im Haus. ‚_Eins muss ich ihnen lassen, sie kennen mich besser als ich dachte._'

Als sie auf halber Höhe der Treppe stand, kam ihr ihre Schwester Petunia entgegen. Seit sie den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, war Petunias Liebe zu ihrer Schwester verschwunden. Lily war Anfangs sehr traurig darüber. Früher hatten sie sich prächtig verstanden und viel miteinander gespielt doch seit ihrem 11. Geburtstag hat sich alles geändert. Schnell war klar, dass Petunia nur eifersüchtig auf sie war. Petunia wollte selber auch eine Hexe sein hatte aber keinen Brief bekommen. Deshalb hatte sie sich von der ganzen Zauberwelt oder wie sie es nannte „Freakanstalt" abgewandt und hat sich Lily gegenüber nur noch unfreundlich und kalt verhalten, weil Lily ihren Traum lebte. Das alles verstärkte auch noch ihr neuer Freund Vernon „der Wal" Dursley wie Lily ihn gerne nannte, weil er genauso aussah und sich gegen alles richtete was nicht „Normal" in seinen Augen ist. ‚_Normal in seinen Augen? Der ist doch nicht mal selber Normal, Vernon Whaly..._'

„Guten Morgen, Petunia…" wandte sie sich leise an Petunia.

„Morgen" erwiderte diese nur kaltherzig und schaute sie verachtend an. Lily rannte die restlichen Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

‚_Dich trifft keine Schuld Lily._' Sie suchte ihre Klamotten zusammen ‚_Sie ist nur neidisch auf deine Fähigkeiten!_'  
‚_Aber sie ist doch immer noch meine Schwester…_'  
‚_Trotzdem sie ist neidisch und hat dich verletzt mit ihrem Verhalten._'  
‚_Ja, du hast ja recht..._'

Sie bemerkte wie Tränen ihre Wange hinunter rannen. _‚Warum musste es sich so ändern. Ihre Beziehung war doch sonst auch immer Okay. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür…'_

Lily schüttelte zornig ihren Kopf und sagte leise zu sich selbst: „Sie ist wirklich nur neidisch. Sie konnte es noch nie ertragen. Warum musste sie so verbittert werden?" sie beruhigte sich wieder leise, schnappte ihre Klamotten und verschwand im Bad.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sie zog sich langsam aus und betrachtet ihren Rücken und Hintern im Spiegel. „Ja, so schön braun." Grinste sie endlich wieder und strich sich sanft über ihren glatten und weichen Hintern. Sie stieg in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf "AHH" schrie sie kurz danach auf "K.. Kkk... Kalt" "Lily? Alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie ihre Mutter. "Ja Mom, hab nur den falschen Hebel erwischt" "Heute bist du ehrlich nicht bei der Sache" sie hörte sie lachend davongehen.

Sie spürte eine Gänsehaut von der Kälte über ihren ganzen Körper gleiten. Sie sah auf ihre Hintern wo sich schon die kleinen Erhebungen zeigten. Über ihren Bauch hoch zu den Brüsten auch dort waren die Erhebungen der Gänsehaut zu sehen. Ihre Brustwarzen waren hart geworden vom Kalten Wasser. "Brrrr" sie drehte das warme Wasser auf stellte sich darunter und seifte sich ein. Sie stand eine Weile da und genoss das inzwischen warme Wasser. Als sie sich Abwusch waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei ihrem Traum.

‚_James... das glaub ich einfach nicht… aber... aber es war so wunderschön, seine Berührung und sein Geständnis_' sie biss sich auf die Lippe und ohne das sie es merkte wanderte ihre Linke Hand zu ihrer linken Brust und massierte diese leicht. Ihre andere Hand hinunter über ihren Bauch, über die Hüfte, über die Schenkel, über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, hinauf zu ihrem Geschlecht. Sie strich sich sanft, mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen und genoss das Prickeln und die Lust die sich in ihr erhob. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete tief und stöhnte leise:

‚_Oh James.._'

Sie riss die Augen auf, stoppte sofort mit ihren Lustvollen Bewegungen und schlug sich selber auf die Wange.

‚_Lily?? Was ist heut nur los mit dir? Hast du gerade…?'  
_‚_NEIN! NEIN! Hab ich nicht_'  
‚_Oh doch Lily du hast währenddessen an James gedacht…_'

Sie drehte den Hahn der Dusche zu, trocknete sich schnell ab und zog sich an. Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und flüsterte leise „Nein, das kann nicht sein." Als sie fertig war verließ sie das Bad und begann ihre Sachen zu packen, sie brauchte jetzt etwas Ablenkung.

Doch es half alles nichts. Als sie ihren Koffer fertig gepackt hatte. Legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte lange nach.

‚_Seit damals… als wir uns versöhnten, hat sich alles verändert. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht. Kann es sein, das ich mich in James… verliebt hab? Es ist jetzt schon knapp 9 Monate her… kann es in diesem Zeitraum passiert sein?? Ja wir haben uns schon geküsst aber das ist wohl logisch… schließlich hab ich Sirius, Remus und Peter auch schon geküsst und sogar meine Freundinnen, aber das war alles nur ein Spiel, Flaschendrehen. Es war überhaupt nichts dabei, und doch… hab ich es bei James nicht genossen? Es ist so verwirrend._' Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. ‚_Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich glauben soll. Unsere Freundschaft… sie ist doch so Toll gerade. Und wenn ich ihn wirklich lieben sollte, sollte ich es ihm sagen?' _„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher ich liebe ihn nicht, ich mag ihn höchstens mehr als die anderen. Und wenn würde ich es ihm nicht sagen… nicht wenn so eine große Freundschaft auf dem Spiel stand. Davor hab ich zuviel Angst" sagte sie entschieden. Und blieb eine Weile liegen, bis sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. „Ich könnte was zu essen vertragen!" sagte sie und musste gleich danach an Sirius denken und an die schöne Zeit die sie mit den Maraudern, Dennis(Der schon ziemlich zu den Maraudern gehörte) und ihren Freundinnen hatte und noch haben wird. Schon morgen würde sie alle wieder sehen. Ihre gute Laune kehrte zurück und sie marschierte fröhlich in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 kommt am Wochenende, versprochen :) **

**Hoffe das hier hat euch gefallen **

_Saffiron--_

_**Psst!**_

**_Nicht vergessen Reviews zu schreiben _:-P**


	3. Kapitel 2: Widersehen macht Freude

_Halli Hallo!_

_So leider mit etwas verzögerung(Es war ein verdammt hartes Wochenende_ _:D) das Kapitel 2!_

_Habt viel vergnügen beim lesen. Und wie immer: schreibt Reviews ob es euch gefällt, oder ob es euch nicht gefällt. Sonst werd ich auch immer langsamer :P_

_Nicht zu vergessen: Alles ist nur frei erfunden (was denn sonst? ;) ) _

_Und jetzt: Let's Go!_

_Saffiron--_

* * *

Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen macht Freude

Da Lily schon am Tag zuvor ihre Sachen gepackt hatte, konnten sie am nächsten Tag sofort los. Sie packten alles in das Auto, Lily verabschiedete sich, mit einem kleinen „Tschüss" von Petunia, die nur nickte und wieder im Haus verschwand. Lily stieg dann mit Judy und Desmond ins Auto. Ihre Eule Destina neben sich auf dem Sitz.

Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross musste Lily wieder an gestern denken.  
„Hast du auch wirklich alles dabei?" fragte Judy, Lily zuckte leicht zusammen.  
„J… ja hab alles Mom." Antwortet sie hastig, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Alles Okay bei dir Schatz?" fragte nun Desmond.  
„Ja Dad, alles Paletti bei mir" lächelte sie schwach ihre Eltern an.  
„Ich dachte schon wir müssen uns Sorgen machen" lächelte Judy zurück.  
Den Rest des Weges unterhielten sie sich noch über Lilys letztes Schuljahr, Judy und Desmond und Lilys Freunde.  
Am Bahnhof angekommen, eilte Lily los um einen Karren für das Gepäck zu holen. Sie verfrachteten alles auf den Karren und fuhren zur Schranke zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10.  
Lily fuhr mit ihrem Karren durch die Schranke, gefolgt von ihren Eltern.  
„LILYYYY!" riefen mehrere Stimmen kaum war sie auf Gleis 9¾ angekommen und wurde schon heftig umarmt.

Die erste die ankam, war Eleanor Riss. Sie hatte lockige, kurze, brünette Haare, die mit ein paar blonden Strähnchen verschönert waren. Ihre Haare waren außerdem wild hin und her gewuschelt. Auch sie war, wie Lily, braun gebrannt denn sie hatte Urlaub in Italien gemacht. Der braune Teint betonte ihre, ebenfalls grüne Augenfarbe. Sie war gleich groß und schwer wie Lily. Eleanor war der Styling Typ der Freunde. Sie wusste immer was gerade IN und OUT ist, belästigte ihre Freunde aber nie damit, außer sie wünschten es.

Die zweite die Lily erreichte war Nelly Jinx. Sie hatte, blonden, hochgesteckte Haare von denen ihr einige Strähnchen in das Gesicht fielen. Sie hatte einen hellen Teint dazu blaue Augen. Sie war schüchtern und traute sich nicht, obwohl sie sehr hübsch aussah, auch mal aufreizend aufzutreten. Sie machte die Rechnung aber ohne Lily, Eleanor und Ada, die ihr Selbstvertrauen weckten. Sie war der Bücherwurm und die gute Seele der Gruppe. Sie ließ nichts unversucht um Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen und alle zu versöhnen. Dazu schrieb sie noch gute Noten und war, wie die anderen 3, unter Jungs sehr beliebt und ließ sich auch keinen Spaß entgehen

Die dritte die sie umzingelt hatte war Ada Wart. Sie hatte gewelltes, kurzes Haar, das an den Haarenden Spitz war. Sie hatte von Natur aus einen leicht dunklen Hauttyp, da ihre Mutter Südländerin war. Dazu zarte Schwarze Augen. Viele Jungs auf der Schule hatten es schwer ihr zu widerstehen, da sie versuchte so viele Jungs wie nur möglich ins Bett zu bekommen.

Dafür war sie bekannt, doch sie schaffte es immer wieder jemanden zu verführen. Deshalb erhielt sie auch den Titel „Schulschlampe", was sie aber nur zum schmunzeln brachte. Doch die Freundschaft ist ihr wichtiger als alles andere. Sie würde für ihre Freunde alles stehen und liegen lassen.

Alles in allem zählten die vier Mädchen zu den hübschesten auf der ganzen Schule. Sie hatten sexy Kurven, die viele Männer verrückt machten. Knackige Hintern und wohlgeformte Brüste, auf die viele Blicke geworfen wurden, und eine beinahe makellose Haut. Zusammen waren sie immer sehr kindisch und verspielt und lachten oft. Und auch wenn es mal traurige Situationen gab, waren sie immer für einander da.

Die neidischen Blicke anderer Mädchen und gierigen Blicke der Jungs, nervten sie oftmals. Doch je länger sie auf der Schule waren, desto mehr verebbten die Blicke, da die vier sich mit vielen anfreundeten. Aber wie immer gab es auch welche von denen sie von Grund auf gehasst worden sind.

„Lasst doch Lily erstmal Luftschnappen, Ladies" schmunzelte eine sanfte Stimme hinter allen.

„DENNIS!" kreischte Lily und umarmte ihn.

Dennis Curtis war im gleichen Jahrgang wie die vier Mädchen und den Maraudern, zu denen er schon gehörte. Er war ein guter Freund, mit dem man über alles reden konnte. Er war mittelgroß, hatte kurzes braunes Haar und muskulös, da er in den Ferien immer in ein Fitnessstudio ging und in Hogwarts als Treiber in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor spielte.

„Hey Lil!" lächelt er und drückte sie einmal fest an sich „Wie waren deine Ferien?"  
„Na siehst du doch Dennis" sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und hob ihr Shirt ein wenig, sodass man ein Stück von ihrem Bauch sah „Braungebrannt von Kopf bis Fuß!" grinste sie ihm zu. „Und der Spaß hat nicht gefehlt. Wie waren deine Ferien?"  
„Die erste Zeit war es recht langweilig, aber dann bin ich doch mit den Maraudern zusammen nach Australien an die Küste, zum Great Barrier Reef! Tauchen, Party, Lachen. Da war alles dabei." grinste er und fing an ein wenig darüber zu erzählen.  
„Na da scheint ihr ja mächtig viel Spaß gehabt zu haben" lächelte sie ihm zu und sie gingen gemeinsam zu ihren Eltern.

„Hallo Mr. und Mrs. Evans!" riefen sie alle im Chor.  
„Hallo Miss Riss, Miss Jinx, Miss Wart und Mr. Curtis!" riefen sie gleichlaut zurück und lachten „Und wenn ihr uns noch einmal Mr. Und Mrs. Evans nennt dürft ihr uns alle nicht mehr besuchen! Wie oft noch? Judy und Desmond." „Sonst fühlt man sich so alt" setzte Desmond scherzhaft hinzu. Judy lachte. „Wo sind denn James, Sirius, Remus und Peter?"  
„Die sind schon im Zug haben gesagt sie hätten noch eine Rechnung mit ein paar Slytherin offen" grinste Dennis  
„Passt mir bloß auf die vier auf!" sagte Judy sorgevoll „Ich will euch schließlich alle in den Ferien bei uns sehen! Und in den Winterferien wird Lily schließlich 18 also nehmt euch besser nichts vor! Und sagt das auch den Vieren im Zug. Denn wir zwei sind ja danach auch noch eine Woche weg ihr müsst dann solang auf das Haus aufpassen. Aber ich glaube das macht euch wenig aus" Setzte sie lächelnd hinzu.  
„Nicht wirklich, Mom" sie grinste den anderen zu  
„Und? Habt ihr alle schöne Ferien gehabt?" fragte Desmond  
„Aber sicher doch" sagte Ada „War ja überall richtig warm da hat man das endlich mal genießen können." die anderen nickten.  
„Ihr solltet euch besser beeilen, der Zug fährt gleich los" sagte Judy und alle blickten sie fragen.

Der Hogwarts-Express pfiff einmal auf und Dampf stieg auf.

„Hab ich es nicht gesagt?" sie lächelte  
„Willst du nicht mit? Du könntest Wahrsagen unterrichten!" sagte Eleanor begeistert und sie lachten.  
„Und was soll ich machen? Ich werde alleine verhungern" sagte Desmond mit gespielter schmollender Stimme  
„Wir schicken dir was" sagten Eleanor und Nelly gleichzeitig und sie grinsten.

Der Hogwarts-Express pfiff ein zweites Mal.

„Los, Kinder! Allesamt rein, ich werde euch nicht hinbringen wenn ihr den Zug verpasst." lachte Desmond.  
Alle umarmten einmal Judy und Desmond.  
Lily drückte beide ganz fest und flüsterte „Passt auf euch und Petunia bitte gut auf. Hab euch beide lieb. Bis zu den Ferien" sie küsste beide noch einmal und verschwand mit den anderen im Zug. Judy und Desmond gesellten sich zu den anderen Eltern.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Wisst ihr wo die Marauder sitzen? Dennis?" fragte Nelly  
„Irgendwo ganz hinten habe sie gesagt" und Dennis übernahm die Führung.

Als sie das Abteil gefunden hatten, saßen die Vier schon drin.

„…haben aber keine lauten Töne mehr gespuckt als denen die Furunkel aus dem Gesicht sprießten" sagte Sirius und warf sich, vor Lachen, selber auf den Boden sein langes, schwarzes Haar wirbelte herum.  
„Remus ich glaub dein Explosionsfluch war etwas zu heftig. Hast du das Abteil danach gesehen? Als ob jemand ein Wirbelsturm verursacht hätte. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du gleich so heftig zuschlägst" lachte James mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern „Die waren doch selber Schuld, ich wollte eigentlich nichts machen. Aber sie mussten ja unbedingt meine Tasche zerstören, die war echt teuer! Naja und eigentlich wollte ich nur was Leichtes losjagen. Scheint schief gegangen zu sein" er grinste vergnügt. „Und nachdem mir eingefallen ist, das ich die Tasche reparieren kann… naja ihr habt es ja gesehen" sie lachten herzhaft.  
„Na ihr fang ja schon wieder gut mit dem Schuljahr an" sagte Lily und lachte weiter.  
Die Marauder schauten auf und riefen durcheinander, umarmten alle nacheinander.

„Hey Lil, wir sind Schulsprecher, hab's im Brief gelesen. Weiß zwar immer noch nicht warum ausgerechnet ich aber egal, so kann ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen" James zwinkerte ihr zu „Wird zwar bestimmt ein hartes Jahr aber wir zwei zusammen, das kann nur lustig werden." Sie errötete leicht  
„Da hast du bestimmt Recht James und wir müssen nachher gleich im Zug damit anfangen. Du weißt schon Vertrauensschüler einweisen und so weiter aber wir zwei schaukeln das schon" grinste sie ihn an und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.  
„Hmm das könnte eng im Abteil werden." sagte Eleanor und schaute ratlos in die Runde  
„Das lässt sich lösen" grinste Sirius vergnügt. Und kurz Zeit später hatten alle genügend Platz.  
Lily saß auf James Schoß hinten links, Ada auf Dennis Schoß hinten rechts, Eleanor auf Remus Schoß vorne links und Nelly auf Sirius Schoß vorne Rechts. Peter hatte sich vor den Eingang gesetzt.  
„Gute Idee Sirius" grinst Remus „genügend Platz und für jeden, in einem anderen Sinne bequem." Alle lachten. Lily jedoch musste augenblicklich wieder an den letzten Tag denken. ‚_Jetzt sitz ich hier, auf James. Es ist so wunderbar._' Lily hatte ihr Herz nach einer Antwort gefragt und diese auch schnell bekommen. Doch sie gestand sich selber, dass sie es nicht sagen konnte. Nicht jetzt, das musste noch Zeit haben ‚_Beruhig dich Lils, lass dir einfach nichts anmerken, genieße es still und heimlich_' sie spürte ein wohltuendes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend und lehnte sich sanft zurück an James Brust. Was sie nicht wusste, James hatte das gleiche Kribbeln.

„Wie waren eure Ferien so, Mädels?" fragte James „Dennis hat bestimmt schon von unseren erzählt."  
„Ich war in Italien! Überraschung meiner Schwester. Superschönes Wetter." schwärmte Eleanor „und supersüße Jungs" fügte sie mit einem schnurren in der Stimme dazu. „AUTSCH!" schrie Eleanor „Tut mir Leid" sagte Remus sofort „aber ich musste dich aus deine Traumwelt zurückholen! Schließlich waren wir in Australien und nicht in Italien." alle lachten wieder. Er strich sanft über die Stelle wo er sie gezwickt hatte.  
„Nichts Aufregendes bei mir" sagte Ada „Ich hab mir nur ein paar süße Jungs besorgt und ihnen erzählt, was mir für eine Ehre zugeteilt worden ist. Manche konnte ich so herumbekommen und hatte reichlich Spaß mit ihnen" grinste sie und alle lachten wieder. „Hey das ist wirklich eine Ehre für mich!" „Aber von uns hattest du noch niemanden, tja!" rief James rein „Woher willst du das wissen, James?" und sie lachten wieder.  
Nun meldete sich Nelly zu Wort. „Ich glaub ich hab noch nie soviel Zeit im Freibad verbracht. Jeden Tag ein paar Stunden. Aber leider keine gescheiten Jungs da. Die süßen, hatten ein schreckliches Verhalten. Und die mit den guten Verhalten, waren fast nur hässlich…" motzte Sie. „Jetzt hast du ja wieder uns" sagte Dennis sanft und sie waren wieder am Lachen.  
„Und hier war das Wetter so schön" rief nun Lily „das ich meinen Zeit im Garten verbracht. Die Sonne genoss und natürlich auf das hinterhergepfeife" sie hob ihr Shirt wieder ein Stück und zeigt auf ihren Bauch „Da schaut. Braun!". „Das kann ich auch" rief Eleanor und hob ebenfalls ihr Shirt. „Und? Ich bin das ganze Jahr, überall gleich braun." rief Ada und hob auch ihr Shirt.  
„Im Schwimmbad liegen hat aber auch was gebracht, zwar nur ein wenig aber immerhin!"  
Und Nelly hob ebenfalls ihr Shirt. Nun saßen sie alle, mit hochgehobenem Shirt vor den Jungs, und kicherten vor sich hin als sie die Gesichter der Jungs sahen, die auf das Stück nackte Haut der Mädchen sahen.

„Naja, wir sind auch Braun" begann Dennis der sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Aber glaubt uns" fuhr Remus fort.  
„Ihr wollt wirklich nicht wissen" sagte James.  
„WO!" rief Sirius und beendete den Satz.  
Alle brachen nun in lautes Gelächter aus.  
„Ihr seid so EKLIG, Jungs" kreischten die Mädchen.  
„Warum Eklig?" fragte Sirius neugierig, aber wissend.  
„Wir wissen ja nicht was ihr Gedacht habt" lächelte James.  
„War Klar unser Mädchenclub denkt nur an das eine" grinste Remus.  
„Wir meinten unsere Hintern!" und wieder war lautes Gelächter zu hören.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit, als Lily auf die Uhr schaute.  
„Ach James, wir müssen los" sagte Lily etwas traurig.  
„Lils! Aber es ist doch gerade so gemütlich wie du hier sitzt, findest du nicht?" sagte James, der es natürlich wirklich mochte wie sie auf ihm saß.  
Lily errötete „Du bist ein kleiner Perversling James!" sagte sie um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr es gefiel. Doch das gelang ihr nicht sehr gut und das Abteil lachte wieder. „Aber jetzt komm schon wir werden nicht zu lange weg sein." „Während wir weg sind spekuliert ihr schon mal warum ausgerechnet ich Schulsprecher bin" grinst James den anderen zu und verschwand mit Lily im Gang.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„James?" sagte Lily leise  
„Was ist den Lils?"  
Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Vertrauensschülerabteil  
"Weißt du… ich bin wirklich glücklich dass wir jetzt so gut miteinander auskommen. Mit euch hatte ich in der letzten Zeit unglaublich viel Spaß"  
„Es geht mir nicht anders und glaub mir das wird sich ab sofort niemals ändern. Die Freundschaft zwischen uns allen ist einfach zu groß und fest geworden." Er lächelte sie an während drei klitzekleine Worte in seinem Hals stecken blieben, wie so oft schon. Aber er konnte es immer noch nicht.  
„Ich bin froh dich zu haben, James. Dich und die Marauder." sie umarmte ihn.  
Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer „Ich bin genauso froh, Lils" und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.  
„Also los, lass uns weitergehen" sagte er überglücklich und ging mit Lily in Richtung Vertrauensschülerabteil.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Als sie ihre Pflichten erledigt hatten, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Abteil. Wo sich Lily wieder auf den Schoß von James saß. Der Rest der Fahrt wurde lauthals Gelacht, viele Geschichten erzählt und sehr gekuschelt.

* * *

_Schon wieder zu Ende:( _

_Keine Sorge es kommt Nachschub. Gebt mir etwas Antrieb und Motivation und reviewt bitte ;)_

_Ansonsten, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Saffiron--_


	4. Kapitel 3: Schulsprecherpflichten

_♫Palimpalim_

_♫Kapitel 3 ist online und fertig zum lesen ; )_

_♫Da in den anderen Kapitel noch nicht viel aufregendes passiert ist, und hier leider auch noch nicht viel actionreiches ♫passiert, versprech ich schonmal das es die nächsten Kapitel mit mehr Action und natürlich auch Erotik gibt._

_♫Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_♫Danke an:_

**♥ milli1302: **_Für die netten Reviews und für neuen ansporn :) ♥_

_♫Saffiron--_

* * *

Kapitel 3: Schulsprecherpflichten

Langsam kam der Hogwarts-Express zum stehen. Die kleine Gruppe stieg aus und entdeckten eine hünenhafte Gestalt „Hallo Hagrid" riefen sie ihm alle zu. „Erstklässler zu mir! ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR!" jetzt bemerkte auch er die kleine Gruppe „Hallo Kinder! Na schöne Ferien gehabt?" Sie gingen in der Menge unter „Okay lasst uns das mal bei einer ruhigen Tasse Tee besprechen, ich muss los!" er winkte ihnen zu und verschwand mit den Erstklässlern in Richtung See.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen und quetschten sich, wie schon im Hogwarts-Express, rein. Da aber trotzdem genügend Platz war konnten sich alle gemütlich ausstrecken. Peter hatte sich entschieden auf die nächste Kutsche zu warten.

„Ah ich rieche schon das Festessen" schwärmte Sirius vor sich hin.  
„Klar Padfoot du träumst wieder nur vom Essen" lächelte James  
„Tut mir ja leid aber ohne Futter kann man halt nicht überleben." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern „Lieber mehr als zu wenig." alle lachten. „Ihr seid doch genauso gespannt auf das Essen wie ich, nur ihr wollt es nicht zugeben!"  
„Da magst du ja Recht haben, aber wir reden ja nicht die ganze Zeit darüber. Du Verfressener" spottet Ada und alle mussten grinsen.  
„Macht mich nur fertig, aber nachher schlagt ihr euch alle die Mägen voll und ich bin wieder der „Verfressene" " sagte er mit gespielter empörter Stimme.  
„Ach Pad nimm es doch nicht so ernst" sagte Eleanor sanft und strich ihm über die Wange „Wir haben dich doch alle lieb!" grinste sie ihn an  
„Wir haben dich lieb, Pad!" riefen die Mädchen alle Sirius zu  
„Mission Accomplished!" rief Sirius und alle fingen wieder an zu lachen.  
„Wir lieben dich auch, Pad! Mach Kinder mit uns!" riefen James, Remus, Dennis. Sie brüllten vor lachen

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sie setzten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an den Gryffindor Tisch als die Zuweisung der Erstklässler zu ihren Häusern begann. Danach erhob sich Dumbledore um seine Rede zu halten.

„Wisst ihr ich mag Dumbledore" flüsterte Sirius leise „Die Reden dauern nicht solang und es gibt schneller was zu futtern!" sie mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Willkommen! Willkommen Schüler und auch Lehrer zu einem neuen freudigem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Für unsere älteren Schüler, das letzt und bedeutendste, für unsere jungen Schüler ein weiteres Jahr voller Wissen." Er blickte sich freudig um. „Es freut mich immer wieder in so junge, strahlende Gesichter zu blicken. Auch wenn einige von euch.- " Sein Blick ruhte auf James, Sirius und den Rest. Er lächelte „mir in ihren 6 Jahren mehr Kummer und Sorgen, aber auch Spaß bereiteten als in meiner Gesamten Lehrerzeit." Sie mussten sich gegenseitig auf die Füße treten damit sie nicht Laut loslachten. „Aber jetzt erstmal genug der Rederei." rief er als er Schüler mit den Händen auf den Bäuchen sah, darunter auch Sirius. „Haut Rein!". Lautes Klatschen ging umher als Dumbledore sich setzte und die Tische sich mit Speisen und Gerichten aller Art deckten. Sie luden sich die Teller voll und begannen zu essen.

„Nun, da ihr gestärkt seid", begann Dumbledore, als so gut wie alle fertig waren „lasst und zu alten und leider auch wieder neue Regeln kommen. Wie jedes Jahr ist es Verboten den Wald auf den Ländereien zu betreten. Und die älteren bitte ich diese Regel einzuhalten" er lächelte wieder in ihre Richtung „Des Weiteren wurde ich von Mr. Filch darauf hingewiesen, nochmals zu erwähnen, das die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände ständig erweitert wird und in Mr. Filchs Büro eingesehen werden kann und jeder der mit Dingen auf dieser Liste erwischt wird mit Nachsitzen bestraft wird" Dumbledore wusste das diese Liste erfolglos bleibt und jeder ältere Schüler wusste auch, dass Dumbledore auf Scherzartikel stand. Besonders den Maraudern gefiel das, denn sie hätten sonst ihr halbe Schulleben Nachsitzen müssen. „Aber nun zu ernsteren Themen" Dumbledore erntete einen finstern Blick von Filch „Ich bitte euch alle, vorsichtig und wachsam zu sein" sein Lächeln war verschwunden „Ihr wisst, dass Voldemort überall eine Gefahr darstellt, auch hier in Hogwarts" bei der Aussprache seines Namens zuckte der Großteil zusammen. Die neun jedoch nicht, sie lernten schon früh auf Dumbledores Worte zu hören. Auch vom Slytherin Tisch war kaum ein zucken zu vernehmen „Habt keine Angst vor seinem Namen, das verstärkt nur sein Ego und untermalt seine Macht" sagte er, wie so oft schon, zu den Schülern „Ja, auch Hogwarts ist nicht komplett sicher. Aber ich wage zu sagen, dass es zurzeit keinen sichereren Ort gibt, nicht mal das Zaubereiministerium, wo zu viele unter dem Bann des Imperius-Fluchs stehen. Ich habe persönlich an eure Elternbriefe verschickt, wie sie sich am besten Schützen und werde dafür sorgen dass niemand zu schaden kommt. Aber ihr müsst mir helfen, bringt euch nicht in unnötige Gefahr. Und falls es wirklich passiert, dass ihr von Todessern gefangen genommen werdet, gebt ihnen bitte keinen Grund euch unnötig zu töten" er blickte ernst und traurig zugleich in die Halle „Und nun lasst uns eine Gedenkminute, für unsere Freunde, Verwandte, Bekannte und auch die, die wir nicht kannten, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort umgekommen sind einlegen" Er schloss die Augen und alle taten es ihm nach, alle bis auf den Slytherin Tische darunter Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black und noch einige mehr.

Sie verweilten mehrere Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen

„Vielen Dank" begann Dumbledore wieder fröhlicher „Und nun wünsch ich euch eine gute und erholsame Nacht. Ab Morgen geht es wieder los" ein anerkennender Applaus erhob sich. Stühle rückten und sie standen alle auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Vor der großen Halle verabschiedeten sich Lily und James von allen„  
Wir müssen noch zu McGonagall ins Büro, Besprechung" sagte Lily  
„Wir sehen uns nachher" rief James ihnen hinterher und machte sich mit Lily auf den Weg in den 1. Stock.  
Nach der Besprechung waren die beiden auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Gott das wird Anstrengender als ich dachte" seufzte James  
„Naja, was hattest du erwartet James? Aber du hast recht, das ist sogar mehr als ich erwartet hatte"  
„Das einzige worauf ich mich wirklich freu sind die Runden im Schloss nur wir zwei, alleine" noch bevor er es merkte waren die Worte aus seinem Mund. ‚Oh nein… ich hab das gerade nicht laut gesagt oder?' er riss die Augen auf und verzog das Gesicht. James war froh das Lily just etwas langsamer geworden ist und es nicht sah, doch bemerkte er auch das er es doch laut ausgesprochen hatte ­­‚Was ist nur los? Das ist mir noch nie passiert.'

Lily fasste sich langsam wieder. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Nein, sie hatte es laut und deutlich gehört. Sie freute sich mehr als man es ihr ansah, doch James sah es eh nicht. Er war einige Meter vor ihr stehen geblieben und schien auf sie zu warten oder war er etwa in Gedanken versunken? Man konnte es von dort nicht erkennen. ‚_Versau das bloß nicht!_' dachte sie. Lilys Wangen nahmen ein zartes Rosa an, sie ging auf James und sah wie er Gedankenversunken geradeaus schaute. „James? " Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf hin und her und war wieder der Alte „Ich glaub du hast recht, das wird das einzige sein worauf wir uns wirklich freuen können" sagte sie lächelnd an ihn gewandt, nahm dann seine Hand in ihre und zog ihn leicht mit sich.

Er schaute etwas perplex in ihr Gesicht und auf ihre Hände und ließ sich mitziehen. Nach einigen Minuten ging er neben ihr her, immer noch mit einer Hand in ihrer. Er atmete ihren süßlichen Duft ein und bestaunte ihre wundervollen, dunkelroten Haare ‚Merlin, wie ich diese Haare... nein, wie ich diese ganze Frau liebe' schwärmte er in Gedanken vor sich hin  
„Weißt du, irgendwie hab ich noch keine Lust in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sollen wir unsere erste Runde nicht jetzt schon mal machen?" er lächelte ihr zu, er war glücklich und hatte endlich seinen alten Mut wiederbekommen.  
Lily kicherte „Aber gerne doch, ich hab auch noch keine große Lust. Lass uns doch im 7. Stock anfangen" Sie nahmen die Treppe in den 7. Stock und streiften langsam durch die Korridore. „Weißt du was auch noch cool ist am Schulsprecherposten?" „Was denn?" „Ich kann Strafarbeiten verteilen" er lachte, zu seiner Verwunderung kicherte Lily mit „Ja aber du hast McGonagall gehört, das schützt dich selber auch nicht vor Strafarbeiten" „Hmm du hast wohl recht, aber du würdest mich doch nicht verpetzen wegen irgendeinem Streich, oder?" „Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht. Jetzt bin ich schon so lange mit euch allen zusammen da würde ich doch nicht petzen! Das hat ja auch noch den Grund, weil ich selber mitmachen werde" sie lachte „Ich glaube wir haben dich wirklich auf die falsche Spur gebracht" sagte James und begann auch zu lachen „Du weißt das ich nicht der brave Engel bin. Hauptsache es macht Spaß" sie kicherte wieder „Und meine Noten krieg ich auch so zusammen, ich hab das letztes Jahr auch geschafft" setzte sie hinzu  
„Lil, Ich freu mich doch nur, glaubst du ich würde dich nicht mitmachen lassen? Quatsch, das wird das beste Jahr überhaupt, sogar noch besser als letztes Jahr. Klar wir müssen für unsere N.E.W.Ts lernen, das geb sogar ich zu, aber wenn wir schon zu 9. sind kann das Schuljahr nur gut verlaufen" „Stimmt" sie nickte und grinste ihn an

Sie schlenderten weiter die Korridore in Stock 7 herum. Beide merkten nicht wie sie immer noch Hand in Hand, seine Finger zwischen ihre, durch die Gänge streiften und sich ein paar Streiche und Geschichten von vor ihrer Freundschaft erzählten und über dieses Schuljahr spekulierten.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Es war schon spät geworden. Lily wollt gerade auf die Uhr schauen als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch Hand in Hand gingen. Ihre Wangen färbten sich wieder Rosa. „Hmm es ist schon spät, findest du nicht? " „Warum wie viel Uhr habe wir es denn?" „Ach das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig" ging sie der Frage aus dem Weg „du bist doch bestimmt auch Müde, war doch ein langer Tag" er sah sie lächelnd an und nickte „Jetzt wo du es sagst, ja lass uns gehen" Je näher sie dem Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, desto stärker hielt sie James Hand. Sie wollte nicht mehr loslassen, sie hatte wieder dieses wohltuende Kribbeln. Sie schaute zu James. Er hatte ein glückliches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Sie schaute weiter herunter an seinen Hals, seine Schultern, seine Brust und an seinen Armen entlang bis zu seiner Hand die ihre hielt. Ihr fiel auf wie unwiderstehlich er in Wirklichkeit war. Er war sexy, muskulös aber trotzdem liebevoll, sanft und mutig. Okay er konnte auch nerven, immer noch fies sein doch ihr war es egal. Hatte er sich nur für sie so geändert? Doch sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken sie war sich sicher. Dieses unerklärliche Kribbeln, diese wunderbaren Gefühle, dieser Gedanke, der schon seit langer Zeit in ihrem Kopf war, drängte sich in den Vordergrund:

‚_Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe James Potter_' sie lächelte, drückte seine Hand noch fester und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Die beiden kamen am Porträt der fetten Dame an. Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht. „Was macht ihr beiden noch draußen?" sagte die fette Dame und sah dann wie sie Händchen haltend dastanden. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Wir sind Schulsprecher, schon vergessen?" lächelte James sie an „Ach du bist das James, du und Schulsprecher? Ist Dumbledore verrückt geworden?" sie lachte „Und wer ist deine hübsche Begleitung?" sie schaute näher hin „Na das hab ich mir schon eher gedacht, Lily" und lächelte ihr sanft zu „Aber ich muss trotzdem auf das Passwort bestehen, meine Lieben"  
„Odi et amo" sagte Lily und die fette Dame schwang beiseite „Gute Nacht ihr beiden" „Nacht" antworteten beide und stiegen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er war leer, so wie James es sich dachte. ‚Wahrscheinlich schon alle am schlafen.' Er begleitete Lily bis zum Treppenaufgang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. „Da wären wir" sagte er „Lil, es war wirklich… toll" er hielt weiter ihre Hand „Und ich freu mich schon auf das nächste mal" Lily lächelte ihn sanft an, legte ihre andere Hand um seine Hüfte, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange „Gute Nacht, James. Bis morgen" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und löste sich von ihm.

Er grinste verlegen und war leicht verwirrt, aber fasste sich wieder. Er sah wie sie leicht errötete „Gute Nacht, Lil" er strich ihr über die Wange, ihre Haut war weich und zart. Sie standen noch eine Weile da. James konnte es nicht mehr aushalten „Lily? Ich... ich…l..." begann James langsam „Ich… Ähm… legmichdannauchmalhin" sagte James so schnell, dass man kaum etwas verstand ‚Du legst dich auch mal hin?? Bist du verrückt? Bei Merlins Bart' er lief rot an „Ja ähm… Gute Nacht, Lily" sagte er noch einmal schnell und verschwand in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Lily war den ersten Augenblick einfach nur baff doch konnte sie sich, kurz danach, ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. ‚_Ist da grad James mit einem hochroten Kopf weggegangen? Wie süß er doch aussah. Aber warum wollte er mir sagen dass er sich jetzt auch hinlegt? Oder wollte er etwa…… Nein, das glaub ich nicht'_ sie bleib noch kurz stehen, schüttelte dann ihren Kopf und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

James war gerade die Tür reingekommen als ein lauter Schnarcher ertönte. Die vier waren, wie er erwartet hatte, schon am schlafen. Dennis, von dem das Schnarchen kam, lag neben James Bett und hatte alle viere von sich gestreckt. Peter war wie immer zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt. Remus schlief mit dem Kopf am Fußende und Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. ‚Wahrscheinlich poppt er wieder irgendeine im Traum.' Er lachte, so kannte er seine Freunde. Er zog sich, bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich ebenfalls hin und lief wieder rot an. „Merlin, was hab ich bloß für ein Müll geredet? Und vorallem warum?" er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte weiter „Ach, ich weiß doch ganz genau warum ich es nicht sagen konnte… ich hab einfach zuviel Angst, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie unbegründet ist und trotzdem... kann ich es nicht… VOLLTROTTEL!" er fluchte laut und als sich Dennis durch einen lauten Schnarcher bemerkbar machte, drehte sich James auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

_♫Da geht das Kapitel 3 zu Ende :(_

_♫Bin schon am Nachschub schreiben und so gut wie möglich zu korrigieren (Seid gnädig in Deutsch bin ich kein Ass ;) )_

_♫ Und wenn ihr schonmal hier seid, da unten rechts hat es so ein tollen Knopf drückt doch mal drauf und schreibt was :D _

_♫Danke schonmal und bis zum nächsten mal ;)_

_♫Saffiron--_


	5. Kapitel 4:Die Neue, der Lügner, das Paar

_♫Hallo zusammen_ ☺

_♫Da meld ich mich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel, ist ja schon einige Zeit her das was geupdatet ♫wurde. Ich entschuldige mich dafür_ ☻

_♫Habs jetzt mal ein bisschen "schmutziger" geschrieben, freue mich auf Feedback, ob es euch so gefällt ♫oder lieber anders_ ☺

♫_Und nicht zu vergessen:_

♥ _milli1302: Dankeschön für deine netten und hilfreichen Reviews!_ ♥

_♫So dann will ich euch mal nicht stören. Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_♫Saffiron--_

* * *

Kapitel 4: Die Neue, der Lügner und das Paar

Er spürte etwas Weiches auf seinen Kopf schlagen. James schreckte auf und Griff hastig nach seiner Brille. „Huh? Was ist denn los?" fragte er schläfrig. Vor ihm standen Sirius, der ein Kissen in der Hand hielt, und Remus. Beide grinsten ihn an. James rieb sich den Kopf. „Wie spät haben wir es denn?" „Spät genug, Schlafmütze. Beeil dich sonst kriegen wir von McGonagall noch Ärger, es gibt bald Stundenpläne" sagte Remus.James sprang vom Bett auf, griff sich seine Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. „Ihr hättet mich natürlich nicht früher wecken können richtig?" rief er raus. „Sei froh dass wir dich überhaupt aufgeweckt haben" rief Sirius zurück. Dennis und Peter kamen in den Schlafsaal „Na? Ist Prongs jetzt endlich wach?" fragte Dennis „Ja bin schon im Bad"„Ihr beiden wart gestern aber lange Weg" sagte Remus als James frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad kam. „Naja wir haben uns noch entschieden unsere ersten Runden durchs Schloss zumachen, deshalb kamen wir erst kurz nach Mitternacht zurück"„Na klar, ihr habt **nur** eure Patrouille gemacht. Komm schon so lang hat das bestimmt nie jemand gemacht. Was hast du mit der armen Lils gemacht?" fragte Sirius grinsend und alle schauten James neugierig an.„Leute? Alles okay? Wir haben nichts zusammen gehabt. Wir haben nur unsere Runden gemacht und sind dann zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum" er hatte mit Absicht nicht alles erzählt, er wollte einfach nur zum Frühstück „Sollten wir nicht lieber in die Große Halle? Wir sind eh schon fast zu spät dran" Die anderen nickten, sahen sich aber etwas ratlos an, als James schon die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunterstieg.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sie kamen in der Großen Halle an, die schon rappelvoll war. McGonagall gab bereits die ersten Stundenpläne am Gryffindor Tisch aus. Sie setzten sich zu den Mädchen an den Tisch. „Wo wart ihr denn solange?" fragte Nelly „Schau uns nicht so an" sagte Dennis „frag Prinz Schläfrig da drüben" er zeigte auf James. „Wir haben ihn einfach nicht so leicht Wachbekommen" sagte Remus. James sah zu Lily, die ihn anlächelte. Er lächelte leicht zurück, ihm war sein verhalten von gestern immer noch peinlich, er traute sich einfach nicht es ihr zu sagen. ‚Was ist wenn sie es bemerkt hat?' „Ja das gleich Problem hatten wir mit Lily auch " sagte Ada darauf „was habt ihr eigentlich gestern Nacht wirklich getrieben?"„Ich hab es doch schon erklärt" meldete sich Lily „wir waren gestern unsere Runden machen und es hat halt länger gedauert weil wir alles richtig machen wollten. Dann sind wir sofort zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum und schlafen gegangen. Warum interessiert euch das so brennend?" James grinste und sagte dann zu den Jungs „Seht ihr da ist meine Bestätigung. Zufrieden?" Alle nickten sahen aber immer noch misstrauisch aus. James zwinkerte, kaum merklich, Lily zu, die verlegen grinste. James nahm sich nun fröhlich etwas vom essen. Da kam Professor McGonagall an ihren Platz. „Guten Morgen, hier ihre Stundenpläne. Wenn mir vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt hätte das sie alle mal die gleichen Unterrichtsstunden belegen würden, ich glaube ich hätte ihn ausgelacht." Sie händigte ihnen die Stundenpläne aus. „Tja, Gonnie, Freundschaft schließen ist leicht, Freundschaften zu behalten ist schwierig. Daran merkt man wahre Freundschaften" sagte Sirius. „Schön gesagt, Mr. Black. Aber wollen Sie wirklich schon an ihrem ersten Tag nachsitzen? Und glauben Sie mir, das wäre sogar für Sie ein neuer Rekord" man konnte trotz allem ein kurzes lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen sehen.„Gleich, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn" sagte Eleanor „Das wird bestimmt einfach, nicht wahr Lils?" sagte Sirius. „Glaub bloß nicht du kannst die Ganze zeit bei mir abschreiben. Du weißt, wir haben dieses Jahr unsere N.E.W.Ts und du willst bestimmt keine Note Troll bekommen oder" Lily kicherte „Du kannst so fies sein" antwortete Sirius lachend. Als sie alle fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Zaubertränkeraum. Sie hatten Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Ravenclaws, die schon zum größten Teil im Zimmer waren. Als sie sich an einen, schon recht großen, Tisch standen, zauberten sie ihn etwas größer, so dass sie alle 9 am Tisch platz hatten. Die Kerkertür flog nochmals auf, doch zu aller Verwunderung kam nicht Slughorn durch die Tür, sondern eine Frau. Sie war jung, hübsch, zierlich doch strahlte ein außergewöhnliches Selbstbewusstsein aus. Sie lehnte sich an Pult. „Guten Morgen, Klasse" sagte sie fröhlich mit ihrer sanften Stimme. „Guten Morgen, Professor Slughorn, ich hatte sie, vor den Ferien, aber anders in Erinnerung" sagte James und die Klasse lachte, auch die Frau. „So wünsch ich mir das, guten Humor. Natürlich bin ich nicht Professor Slughorn, er ist leider Krank und Dumbledore bat mich für ihn einzuspringen. Mein Name ist Professor Abby. Ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich das ganze Jahr über hier sehen, ich hab Dumbledore gefragt ob ich, auch wenn Slughorn wieder gesund ist bleiben darf und er hat es mir erlaubt. Also werden wir uns öfters sehen" sie lächelte in die Runde „So dann lasst uns anfangen. Schlagt eure Bücher auf, Kapitel 4: Trank des chromatischen Widerstandes, schützt für eine sehr kurze Zeit vor jeder Art von Magie, außer dem Todesfluch, man sagt auch er würde bei schlimmen Verletzungen eine heilende Wirkung entfachen wenn er eingenommen wird, doch bis jetzt ist nur eine Sichtung eines solchen Phänomens bekannt" sagte Professor Abby „Also Kessel einheizen und loslegen" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde und diskutierten über Professor Abby. „Bemerkenswerte Frau, sie hat wirklich Ahnung von Zaubertränke und ist dabei noch so Jung" sagte Lily etwas neidisch „Sei nicht albern, Lily. Schau dich doch an, du bist die beste in Zaubertränke, du könntest genauso gut da oben stehen" sagte Dennis „Dennis hat recht" sagte Ada und nickte „Aber findet ihr nicht auch das Professor Abby etwas von Slughorn hat? Oder kommt mir das nur so vor? Sie haben zumindest die gleichen Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke und mit beiden kann man Spaß haben" setzt sie hinzu. „Naja ähnlich sind sie sich vielleicht schon, aber du meinst doch wohl nicht irgendwie verwandtschaftlich oder?" fragte Nelly „Verwandtschaftlich denk ich auch nicht" meldete sich Remus „Dafür sind sie noch viel zu verschieden, aber du hast recht, sie sind sich verdammt ähnlich…" „HIMMEL! Wir kommen zu spät, Leute! Wir können von Glück reden das wir jetzt Professor Sprout haben" meldete sich Eleanor und sie machten sich schleunigst auf den Weg in die Gewächshäuser.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sie waren gerade gemeinsam am Mittagessen. Sie hatten den Rest des Tages frei. Sirius flüsterte „Slughorn ist doch heute krank oder?" „Ja, hat Professor Abby zumindest behauptet" flüsterte Eleanor zurück „Und warum sitzt Professor Slughorn am Lehrerpult? Für mich sieht er bestimmt nicht krank aus" sie sahen zum Lehrerpult und tatsächlich saß Slughorn dort, kerngesund, lachend, fröhlich. „Aber warum sollte Professor Abby uns belügen, und warum war Slughorn trotzdem nicht da, er muss doch gewusst haben das wir bei ihm haben?" fragte James „Und wo ist eigentlich Wormtail hin?" Peter saß nicht am Tisch, sie schauten sich in der Halle um „Da ist er!" sagte Lily „Aber was macht er bitte am Slytherin Tisch?" „Hmm… das werden wir gleich herausfinden er kommt schon hierher" sagte Nelly „Hey Wormtail. Was hast du bitte bei den Slytherins gemacht?" fragte Dennis „Ähm…N-nichts…" sagte Peter aufgeregt. „Wormtail, was ist los? Was wollten die von dir?" fragte Sirius „...ja…ähh… s-sie dachten sie könnten mich wieder mal ärgern, doch denen hab ich es gezeigt" er lächelte, nicht überzeugend, in die Runde. „Aha, na dann gut gemacht, Wormtail" sagte Remus aber legte die Stirn in falten „Leute ich geh dann schon mal hoch und fang mit den Hausaufgaben an" sagte Sirius und erntete erstaunte Blicke von allen, als er schon aus der großen Halle verschwand. „Hab ich mich da gerade verhört?" fragte Ada ungläubig. „Sirius geht **schon mal **hoch und fängt mit den **Hausaufgaben **an? Entweder er will gute Abschlussprüfungen oder er führt was im Schilde" sagte James „Ich kenne ihn zu gut und wette auf das zweite" er grinste. „Jetzt sei nicht albern, James. Sirius will sich doch nur anstrengen. Ach und bei der Gelegenheit, ich werde auch schon mal hochgehen. Wir sehen uns später!" sagte Nelly und verschwand ebenfalls. „Nelly okay, aber Sirius? Das glaub ich nicht" sagte Eleanor „Ich auch nicht, lasst uns doch einfach mal nachsehen gehen" sagte Lily mit einem frechen grinsen „Das interessiert mich jetzt auch" Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und machten sich auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eilig schritten sie die Treppen hoch, als plötzlich Remus halt machte. „Psst, bleibt mal stehen und kommt her, aber leise bitte" sagte er schon fast flüsternd „Ich glaub ich hab Sirius gefunden und er scheint nicht allein zu sein" er grinste. Sie versammelten sich vor einer alten Tür und lauschten aufmerksam. „Haben sie es geschluckt?" hörten sie Sirius fragen. „Nicht ganz, du warst einfach zu auffällig, wie konntest du sagen du geht's deine Hausaufgaben machen. Aber ich denke ich konnte sie überzeugen" drang Nellys Stimme nach draußen. „Nel?" flüsterte Lily und alle zogen den Atem ein „Was haben die beiden vor?" fragte Peter leise. „Komm schon Peter, ist das nicht offensichtlich?" flüsterte James „Die zwei haben sich verliebt" beendete Ada immer noch ungläubig. „Sirius verliebt sich richtig und dann auch noch in Nel, irgendwie schon süß, aber das glaub ich erst wenn ich es von ihm selber höre…" sie grinste „Aber warum wollen sie es geheim halten?" „Leise, sonst hört man uns" zischte James „Außerdem will ich das erstmal mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen" er grinste und zückte seinen Zauberstab, tippte gegen die Tür und flüsterte „Alohomora" Ein leises Klicken war zu hören und die Tür war offen. „Du hast auch noch nie was von Privatsphäre gehört oder James?" kicherte Lily leise „Du willst es doch auch mit eigenen Augen sehen" grinste er zurück. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, das alle durchschauen konnten.

Sirius stand eng umschlungen mit Nelly an einem Tisch. Sirius küsste ihren Hals, ihr dekolletè und schließlich ihren Mund, leidenschaftlich und zärtlich. Mit seinen Händen war er schon unter ihrem Shirt verschwunden. Er berührte und massierte ihre Brüste und küsste sie dabei immer wieder. Sie stöhnte leise und entfernte Sirius Shirt, rieb ihm dann über sein Glied. Er lächelt und zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, öffnete ihre Hose und zog diese ebenfalls aus. Sie stöhnte leise vor Erregung und begann immer schneller über seine Glied zu reiben. Seine Hand glitt immer weiter runter, bis er ihr Höschen spürte. Langsam begann er ihr über das Höschen zu streichen, immer ein Stück tiefer in sie hinein. Sie stöhnte auf „Oh Sirius…" Er küsste sie wieder, fuhr mit seiner Hand in ihr Höschen und berührte ihre nackte Vagina, spreizte diese und fuhr mit zwei Fingern in sie hinein….

„Okay genug gespannt, lassen wir die beiden alleine" meinten die 3 Mädchen und schlossen die Tür. „Nagut, lasst uns im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten" sagte James und tippte vorher noch einmal auf das Türschloss „Colloportus".

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten sie sich gemütlich auf das Sofa. Es war nicht viel los, da die restlichen Schüler noch Unterricht hatten.

„Glaubt ihr Sirius meint das ernst mit Nel, ich meine wir kennen doch Sirius?" fragte Eleanor besorgt „Ich rat es ihm, sonst…" meinte Ada scherzhaft „Was sagt ihr?" fragte Lily die Marauder. James schaute die drei anderen an und nickte. „Auch wenn ich es kaum glauben kann, aber Sirius meint es wirklich ernst" sagte er lächelnd „wenn er es nicht ernst meinen würde, hätte er es uns schon längst erzählt, außerdem sieht man ja das die zwei schon länger zusammen sind" „Und warum hat er es euch nicht gesagt?" fragte Lily „Das liegt wohl daran, das er sich nicht traut" grinste Remus „Wie bitte?" fragten die drei Mädchen gleichzeitig. „Wenn er es uns schon so früh gesagt hätte, hätten wir wahrscheinlich gedacht, er wolle wieder nur Sex und wir hätten es natürlich nicht schön gefunden, Nel ist ja schließlich unsere Freundin" sagte Dennis „Und indem er es verschwiegen hat, und auch Nel gebeten hatte leise zu sein, wurden wir natürlich nicht misstrauisch und er konnte in Ruhe mit Nel zusammen sein" fügte Remus an „Manchmal ist er zwar verschwunden, aber uns hat es natürlich nicht gewundert, wir reden ja von Sirius wir dachten er hätte immer wieder eine am Start. Aber keine Sorge, er wird bald mit der Sprache rausrücken, lasst euch einfach nichts anmerken" sagte James grinsend „Und ihr sagt, Frauen wären kompliziert!" rief Ada empört und musste mit den anderen loslachen. „Halt mal, " meine Dennis lächelnd „das ist nicht kompliziert, sondern Klug" alle lachten.

Peter saß in der Ecke und war die ganze Zeit still geblieben. „Peter, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist zwar öfters schweigsam aber so extrem…? " Peter schrack zusammen, als Remus ihn ansprach „Nein, nein alles in Ordnung bei mir, I-ich freu mich nur für die beiden. " meinte er lächelnd „Manchmal bist du echt merkwürdig…" sagte Eleanor „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" „Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen, mir geht es wirklich gut" Er hasste es zwar, aber er musste sie anlügen, nichts war in Ordnung, dachte er sich. Aber ich muss still bleiben.

„Na gut… dann lasst und wenigsten schon mal mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen" sagte Lily. James seufzte „Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig" lustlos begannen sie.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Eine knappe Stunde später, hörten sie wie die fette Dame zur Seite schwang. Nelly und Sirius kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich dachte ihr wolltet schon mal eure Hausaufgaben machen? Wir kommen rein und ihr zwei seid nicht da!" sagte Ada, und grinste zu den anderen „Naja… wisst ihr" begann Sirius „Wir waren in der Bibliothek. Da konnten wir es leichter erledigen" sagte Nelly schnell. „Aha, verstehe. Können wir wenigstens abschreiben?" fragte Remus. Es war schwer ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch sie schafften es alle grade noch. „Komm schon Moony, so schwer sind die Aufgaben auch nicht und abschreiben ist auch nicht. Selber machen lautet die Devise" Sirius grinste sie an „Und das erzählt uns der „Musterschüler" Sirius Black?" kicherte Lily. „Wir waren wirklich in der Bibliothek!" sagte Nelly „Nel? Wir haben doch gar nicht behauptet ihr wärt nicht da gewesen. Oder wart ihr etwa wo anders?" grinste Eleanor die beiden an. Nelly bekam einen roten Kopf, Sirius blieb cool „Ach Quatsch, jetzt mal ehrlich, wir waren wirklich in der Bibliothek und warum bohrt ihr so nach?" fragte Sirius „Hat keinen Hintergrund, wollten euch nur ein bisschen ärgern. Hat ja auch geklappt. Mittlerweile sind wir ja auch schon mit den Hausaufgaben fertig also was wollen wir noch machen?" fragte James lachend. Nelly und Sirius setzten sich zu allen dazu.

* * *

_♫Ja schon wieder zu Ende._

_♫Ich hoffe natürlich euch um die Feiertage ein neues Kapitel Online zu stellen, versprechen kann ich ♫leider nichts. Bin aber schon am schreiben_ ☺

_♫Und bitte schreibt mir doch Reviews, tuts wenigsten zu Weihnachten! Will auch ein Geschenk )_

_♫Nein, zwingen will ich euch natürlich nicht. Aber wenn es euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht) schreibt ♫einfach was. Danke schonmal!_

_♫Saffiron--_

_♫P.S.: Falls ich es nicht mehr schaffe, schöne Feiertage euch allen, und ein guten Rutsch, wir sehen uns ♫nächstes Jahr :P!_


	6. Mein Abschied

So hier endlich mal wieder Saffiron…

Ich schreibe mal wieder, aber dies wird leider meine letzte Seite sein.

Ich hab mich im Leben jetzt wieder ein bisschen gerafft, ich konnte lange Zeit nichts schreiben. Das hat natürlich auch einen schwerwiegenden Grund. Nennen wir es doch ein harten Schicksalsschlag. Ich werde lange Zeit nicht in der Lage sein irgendwas zu schreiben, vielleicht hört ihr ja in naher Zukunft wieder etwas von mir.

Diese letzten Zeilen schreibe ich für meinen besten Freund mit dem ich viele Sachen erlebt habe und dem ich wahrscheinlich meine besten Zeiten im Leben verdanke:

_Ich hab dir nie wirklich sagen können wie viel du mir bedeutet hast, aber ich hoffe du weißt es auch so. Du warst für mich einer der wichtigsten Personen im Leben und jetzt bist du einfach nicht mehr da… ich vermisse dich, ich vermisse die Zeiten mit dir. Du hast mir die beste Zeit meines Lebens beschert und dafür wollte ich dir noch wirklich Danken aber nicht durch einen Brief sondern persönlich nur dieser Wunsch wird mir für immer verwehrt sein_

_Immer wenn ich an unsere Taten zurückdenke könnte ich lachen vor Freude, doch ich denke wieder an die Realität und breche in Tränen aus, ich vermisse dich! Ich das Gefühl selbst dort oben beobachtest du mich, du hast mir die Kraft gegeben weiterzumachen und ich werde weitermachen weil du es nicht anders gewollt hättest du wärst enttäuscht wenn ich aufgegeben hätte._

_Wir waren wie Brüder du hattest immer gesagt: "Ich wünschte es wäre so" und ich antwortete „Der Gedanke zählt" und wir lachten wieder. Seelisch waren wir immer Brüder, Bruder und das wird sich nicht ändern, ich werde zu dir kommen Bruder so sehr du mich auch vom abhalten zwingen würdest ich will dich einfach wieder sehen und niemand wird mich davon abhalten können, aber Bruder? Du musst dich Gedulden ich werde zu dir kommen…. Aber nicht jetzt._

_Unser Motto und Schwur: We ride together we die together BAD BOYS FOR LIFE_

_Zu Schade das wir dies auch nicht verwirklichen konnten._

_Der Schmerz ist zu groß Bruder, das ich mehr schreiben könnte, den Rest wird ich dich persönlich erzählen, wenn ich dich besuchen komme._

_Ach.. und noch etwas:_

_Ich liebe dich, Bruder! Ich werde dich jeden Tag an deinem Grab besuchen!_

_Dein Dennis_

_R.I.P_

_3.1.2008_

_Mike Sembold_

Das war es von mir…

Ich wünsche euch allen noch etwas Gutes. Ich hoffe ich werde mich irgendwann wieder erholen können und vielleicht wieder anfangen kann zu schreiben. Aber zurzeit ist es nicht möglich. Und merkt euch eines: Freundschaft ist der größte Schatz auf Erden.

Liebe Grüße Saffiron/Dennis


End file.
